Star Wars Romantic One-Shots
by SWEUFan2007
Summary: Throughout the growing specter of war, love blooms in many young couples, and brings them solace in these troubling times. This is their most intimate moments, with several one-shots covering various couples.


**Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this fine day of Tuesday, January 14, 2020? I'm doing well, if a bit tired from school and exercise. I hope you are all having a good day, as I have a very special surprise for you all today. Per the request of jojobinks01 I've decided to do a smut piece with Tau and Ahsoka, with them exploring the physical side of their new marriage in the Dramons' mountainside forest in greater detail. Just to clarify, this takes place between Chapters 84 and 85 of **_**Star Wars: Shadow Wars II: Escalation**_**. Don't worry, I'll try not to make it too lewd, but I also want to help show the love they have for each other in a very physical way (smirks mischievously). So, I'd better get started on it, as I want to get it done in a few days, so I can get back to working on Chapter 13. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times. **

**(Wednesday, January 15, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I'm doing well, as I worked on some schoolwork, exercised a bit, and bought two comics today: RWBY #4, and Dragon Age: Blue Wraith #1 (I really hope it's good, along with the upcoming novel and game, as I want to enjoy both when they come out). I'm gonna relax for the rest of the day, and write a bit. I figured I'd balance my writing with Chapter 13 and this chapter, as I've written over 1,500 words in each chapter so far. I hope you enjoy, as this will be a great endeavor for me. Oh, and if you have any constructive criticism for me on my stories, feel free to review or shoot me an email, but please keep it constructive and polite, as I won't respond to hate mail. Wish me luck. **

**(Thursday, January 16, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm but windy day? I'm doing well, as I did some studying and went to school today before getting back to writing, and I'm almost at three thousand words so far. Hopefully I'll be done with this chapter by Monday, as I have work tomorrow and Sunday, and have homework to do tomorrow and Saturday. Well, I think I've almost done enough writing for this chapter today. A few hundred more words, and I'll move onto Chapter 13. Have a blessed day, everyone!**

**(Saturday, January 18, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening? I'm doing well, as I went to the movies today to see **_**1917**_**, mowed my parents' front yard, worked a bit on homework, and finished the first draft of Chapter 13. I must say that I'm really proud of that one. I just hope it works well with the story. In other news, I'm coming close to finishing this one shot, and then I'll get it to Squasher and JSailer for their say before I publish this one. Oh, and I made some of my original references to **_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season Seven**_** with this work, as I felt it was the best way to make it work. Speaking of which, the final season is less than one month away, and I really hope Disney doesn't ruin it like they've done most of Star Wars. Well, I'd better get going as I have to go to bed soon, since I have church tomorrow at 9 am, and work from 1-10 pm. May God be with us all in these troubling times. **

**Nelona 23rd, 14 BBY**

**On Varon**

**Within the Dramons' Mountaintop Fortress**

**In the Marquis' Private Chambers**

As Ahsoka giggled through the semi-drunk haze, a part of Tau wished that this was their life. A simple life where they could just be together and not have to save the galaxy. But alas that was not the case, but maybe it could be when the war was over. Maybe.

Once they entered their room, Tau took a moment to take in their surroundings, and found himself grateful that the Dramons made all the preparations for himself and his uninhibited wife. With the candlelit chambers, bed fit for two nine-foot Dramons, many pillows for comfort, and small snacks and pitcher of water for refreshments later on in the evening, Tau silently thanked Iluvatar for the honeymoon on this peaceful world.

"Come on, honey." Ahsoka purred as she began to undress herself, gently putting her jewelry and clear veil on the dresser before she dragged her husband to the bed. Taking him by the lapels, she kissed him with all the fire and passion she could muster.

As they broke with a pant, Tau asked through their bond, _Ahsoka, are you sure you want to do this now? You aren't exactly in your clearest set of mind right now._

_Oh, stop worrying, and just enjoy the moment,_ she bit her lip, her eyes sparkling, _Besides, I could always request more drinks for you if we need to get you in the right mood._

Tau didn't need the push. He took his wife and developed, his lips exploring hers and his hands her body. She moaned from the pressure, and he slowly traced her delicate skin until he found her bra. That however, he had far less experience with, made worse by his swimming vision.

"You need some help with that, luv?" she grinned up at him.

"Heh, yeah," he chuckled awkwardly, "starting to see double."

She purred as she pushed him off and slowly, teasingly, undid her metal clasp. She let her breasts fall and Tau couldn't help but stare with an open moth.

_You're beautiful,_ was all he could say. She smiled ever so slightly, taking his hands and applied them to her more sensitive areas.

_Do you like what you feel, Mr. Palpatine?_

He answered with a smile and laying her back, kissing her all over tenderly as his hands traced her lekku with a delicate slowness. The effort made her quake with pleasure, the sensation overwhelming even for Tau. For the first time in so many years, Tau allowed himself to dive deeply into those depths he had forbidden himself from going to.

The galaxy could wait. This was his night, and he was going to enjoy it.

But before he could further explore his wife's beautiful form, Ahsoka groggily interrupted him, _Tau, wait. I almost forgot the special surprise I requested for us._

_Oh come on, dear. Is the wine and sexy dress not enough?_ Tau teased before Ahsoka rose off the bed and she brought out a special jar to Tau.

_Blue ink?_ He asked, _What's it for? Some kind of pregnancy ritual, hmm?_

_Ha! If only. No, It's just something I got out of a book the Martez sisters showed me back on Coruscant._

_The Martez Sisters? I don't remember them from Edaan's encounter with your spirit._ Tau wondered.

_Oh. Must be one of those time-spatial things you told me about._ Ahsoka shrugged, _Well, they were a lot of fun back in the Coruscant underworld, and we got into a lot of trouble with the crime syndicates, especially the Pykes. The only downside was that they were really hateful of the Jedi and the war._

_Then I'll be sure to have our order stay away from them. You'll have to tell me the whole story later. Now, what are you going to do with all that ink?_

_You'll find out now._ Ahsoka promised as she dipped her fingers in the ink, and told him, Now, I need you to take off your shorts. I need you naked for this.

Okay. They were going to go off soon enough. But just don't go anywhere I wouldn't go. Tau warned as he threw his shorts across the room, _Why don't you take off the last of your clothing, just to even things out?_

"All in due time, dear." Ahsoka seductively purred before she began to draw patterns on Tau's face, patterns that were uncharacteristically similar to the Togruta markings on Ahsoka's own face.

At Tau's accelerating heartbeat and quickening breath at the erotic ministrations, Ahsoka shivered before mentally slapping him, "Calm down. I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Don't make me us the Force to immobilize you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tau grinned mockingly, "please continue. I'll be nice and still."

"Smartass," she chuckled as she finished lining him in blue. She then handed him the bowl, "Your turn."

"With pleasure," he whispered as he dipped his fingers into the ink, "over your markings?"

She nodded, and he slowly, tenderly applied the ink over her body markings. He made sure the effect made her shiver and he chuckled in her ear, "Now we're even."

He then pulled her in for a kiss, but she put a finger on his lips. "Wait until they dry."

"Oh you are such a tease," he grumbled. She smiled mischievously as she rose her hand onto her belt.

"You have no idea," and she unclipped the waist gown, letting the silk slid to the bed as she stood bare for him. Once more, Tau could only stare, eventually warming up to running his hand over her smooth thighs and further.

"Thank Eru I married you," he whispered as he kissed her softly there, holding up the ink, "I take it you want the rest down here too?"

She nodded, and he did as he was bidden. He wasn't quick about it, skillfully running his fingers over her honed figure to extract ever gasp and moan he could. When he was finished, he couldn't help but ask the obvious.

"Well, the novel I read had the wife paint herself with the images of her husband's scar. She wanted to show him how they shared the same pains and joys in their life. Make them one."

While the explanation was rather irate, he didn't mind. "Dear, you don't need paint for that," he rose and placed his hand on her bosom, staring deeply into her cornflower eyes, "we are already one, you and I."

"I wanted to try something new."

Tau grimaced, "I don't mind… just don't do anything too particular."

"Particular? I could ask for whips-"

"Ah!" and he stole her sentence with a kiss. She pushed him back a bit, shaking her head.

"Not quite done, luv."

"Dear, you're driving me loony," he laughed, "what's next? I cover you in chocolate pudding? Maybe some yogurt while I'm at it?"

"Not today," she dipped her fingers into the ink, and began to draw the New Jedi Order where his heart lay.

"Oh…" he mused with a smile, "that's quite romantic."

He dipped his own fingers and traced the same symbol over his wife's bosom, ending the exchange with another, longing kiss. The result was a sweeter, intoxicating taste that left both frazzled. Ahsoka slowly edged them back towards the bed, pushing her husband onto the silk and satin.

She didn't follow him right away, falling to her knees and climbing to his knees until she was faced with her prize.

"Aren't we excited?" she grinned as she stretched her hand out. Tau moaned with the effort as her hands traced up and down.

"You are such a tease."

"You know it," she answered with a kiss there, making him pant as he felt her tongue. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking in the moment utterly. There was nothing but the room, and the woman he loved. Nothing else.

A long minute passed. His mind was a slosh of moaning emotions and his body was layered in sweat. He looked up, seeing her start to climb until she sat atop of him. Her hands braced against his pectorals, his manhood against her buttocks. Her fingers traced it slowly, very gently pressing it against her womanhood but not fully.

"You teaser," Tau sighed, "keep doing that, and I might just take you."

"Oh ye of so little patience, husband," she replied, her fingers pressing again.

"You suffer the teasing and get back to me."

"Deal," and she slowly sat back, taking him as her own with a delicate touch. Her eyes widened, her tongue rolling out as her breath came out in expressed pants. Tau moaned, rolling his head back as he slid his hands over smooth buttocks to slowly aid pushing her down.

Finally, after what seemed an intoxicating eon, they became one again. After taking a few seconds to get reacquainted with the sensations coursing through her, Ahsoka gently took Tau's hands and placed one on her left breast and the other on her right lekku before gripping his shoulders for support.

_Oh, so good, and we've only just begun._ Ahsoka purred, _Rub me, Tau, please._

_Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I should wait a little. Y'know, we could use a little more paint._

_Do you want me to stop?_ She asked.

_Absolutely not,_ he chuckled as he slowly fondled her, making her eyes roll back as she moaned.

_Oh Eru! Oh my!_ She shook his head at him, _Y'know… you never did tell me where and how you got so good at that. You know all the right places to touch._

_And I never will,_ he smirked, that's my secret to keep.

_Tease_, she groaned as she bent over and gently bit him over the collarbone. Though Tau didn't stop tracing her with his fingers, he did look at her oddly.

What was that?

I marked you. It's something Togrutans do with their mates.

_Well then,_ he grinned as he bared his teeth, _might as well make it even then._

Her moved his hand to the small of her back, bringing her neck to him like a vampire. He felt guilty as he tasted her blood on his tongue, even more when she moaned from the pain, and he looked into her eyes to see.

_Ahsoka, do you want to stop?_

"No," she whispered, "I want to have children with you."

"Are you sure?"

She answered by slowly grinding on him, moving her hips and buttocks to a rhythm that made him groan, but he never left her eyes. He moved his hips with hers, matching the rhythm in their exotic dance. She craned over, whispering in his ear.

"Y'know, the couple in that novel went on for six hours."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"You're a Palpatine, Tau. I think you're more than capable. All those wives and concubines-"

"Dear, don't spoil the mood."

Slowly, as they played to their lustful song, their hands took the moment to explore the other. Their lips followed, Ahsoka finding particular enjoyment when Tau nipped at her teat like a babe.

_You had a lover before didn't you?_ She asked.

_No, just memories._

_Memories? Oh… you remember everything your brother did?_

Tau grinned as he continued suckling her. _I do have one other thing going for me, and that I'll never tell._

_We'll see,_ she chuckled as she pulled his head up and kissed him. _You get any milk out of there?_ She coyly asked.

Tau furrowed his brows, _Should I have?_

Ahsoka shook her head, _No, I guess not_.

The first hour of their lovemaking slowly passed for the two lovers. They were drenched like a dive in the ocean, moaning their pleasure as they rapidly approached their first true climax.

_Tau! I'm going over the edge!_ Ahsoka wailed as she threw back her head, her fingers digging into Tau's pectorals.

_Me too, dear,_ Tau replied with a tired smile, _Let's go together._

He cupped her bottocks, working themselves faster and faster until they reached the end with an ecstatic scream, a whimper and Ahsoka collapsing on top of her husband. Panting, Tau embraced her tightly as he felt her warm pooling away. He allowed himself a tired snicker.

"I think they're gonna have to burn these sheets by the time we're done."

"Burn?" Ahsoka giggled in his ear, "Try atomizing."

"I think we owe them new sheets, then."

"Oh stop being so thoughtful dear," she chuckled as she took his hand in hers, "so, four hours to go."

"I am going to find that book and eject it into the deepest, blackest recess of space."

"Do you really want to piss off Abeloth?"

"You know what that old hag's problem is?" Tau grinned as he kissed his wife, "She hasn't had a good lay in thousands of years. Maybe that raunchy pile of romantic _osik_ will help."

"Oh, shut up!" Ahsoka as she slapped him across the cheek. Tau's response was to kiss her again, his tongue slipping in with hers as they moaned at their exquisite tastes. In Tau's mind, she was never better than in this moment, and when they broke apart she glowed like a sun.

Then she started chuckling.

"What?"

She grinned weirdly, and then Tau saw the saliva trailing out her mouth and into his. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. So much so Ahsoka rolled off of him as he laughed so damn hard, his wife quickly joining him.

"And who said that Iluvatar or the Force doesn't have a sense of humor?" Tau teased after they wiped the saliva still on their lips.

"Not us." Ahsoka agreed as they kissed again. Then she reached a hand down and came back up with wet fingers, suckling her middle finger. She moaned at the taste, somehow sweeter than even the wine they'd been provided.

_A taste, my dear?_ She offered her index finger for him.

_Ahsoka dear… why are you so weird?_ He grinned toothily at her.

_Well you married me._

_Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it._

_Oh come here and take your medicine, you naughty fool,_ and she pushed Tau onto his back, straddling him as she pushed her finger into his mouth. His eyes widened in dismay… then he took the whole hand.

_Oh no, gimme that back!_ She cried.

_What's the matter, dear?_ He smirked as he suckled her fingers, _I thought you wanted me to taste you?_

_Smartass,_ she chuckled as he finally let her go. Then Tau suddenly scooped her up and flipped her onto her back.

"You bully!" she exclaimed, "You big, sneaky bully!"

"Yes, and you love me for it," he replied huskily as he pinned her to the bed, snaking his arms beneath her to cling her to him. "Now, what about those four hours?"

"Challenge accepted," The Togruta beamed as she wrapped her toned arms and legs around her beloved. She motioned her hips, using her legs to push him in. Her moan was interrupted as Tau kissed her again, the two wrapped together like a buddle as they renewed their erotic dance.

"Ahsoka?" Tau asked as they grinded their his hips against hers. He kissed her softly on the neck, gripping her buttocks and squeezing.

"Yes, Tau?" she squealed.

"I love you, more than I can ever imagine."

Without realization, his eyes fell under an erotic haze; as if nothing existed around him and his soul mate.

He knew that she felt the same way.

Over the next four hours, the two newlyweds fully explored the other's bodies to their hearts' content, and learned much about the other before they approached their final climax.

Ahsoka guided them through various positions she'd learned, both from the book and from the erotic stories her Fulcrum contacts had shared on many a boring night. Tau began to wonder not if his wife was perverted, but just how much. It almost made him want to go digging into that brilliant mind of hers; unearth all those secrets.

_Oh, I've got plenty of secrets, dear, but I'm a spy. You're too honest for that world._ Ahsoka boasted.

_I've got my own secrets, honey,_ Tau replied, and more than a few surprises.

As they gasped and grinded their way towards their conclusion, the couple gasped their names together as their passions roared through the Force to new heights. Mind, soul and heart joined in that brief, but cherished moment where nothing mattered but their joy and ecstasy.

Ahsoka opened her eyes. To her surprise, they were not in the room, and she had the strange sensation that they were floating. "Where are we?"

"I think we gave the Force a good enough show that we're experiencing some kind of new consciousness," Tau answered as he looked around, not daring to let go of his wife.

"A new consciousness? What are we, like in Limbo?"

"I… I really don't know," he chuckled nervously, "Edaan never experienced this with Adari."

"Then I guess we gave the Force a better show than your brother did," she quipped, earning a brooding look from Tau. She giggled at the expression, pulling him in for a kiss.

_I love you,_ they thought as one, their minds returning to the normal plane of existence. With that, their strength went and they collapsed into each other's arms. The warm, succulent darkness claimed them the moment of impact; the peaceful bliss all too inviting.

They'd gone over fifty minutes.

**Three Hours Later**

**On Nelona 24th**

Ahsoka suddenly gasped as she woke, groaning and rubbing her head as the hangover took full effect over her.

After she began to use the Force to purge her body and mind of the effects of the alcohol, she began to feel a new presence in the room, and reached out to try and sense the new disturbance.

Finding nothing around her aside from her still sleeping husband, she thought it was perhaps something other than a trick of the mind… then she felt it again. Her eyes widened as her hand instinctively went to her womb.

"My god," she whispered, "I'm pregnant. I'm… I'm pregnant with twins."

She felt tears in her eyes as the shock took her. She couldn't help but smile like a goon. She had to tell Tau. She reached her hand out, but stopped herself. She could tell him in the morning, when he was ready for the news.

She curled up against him, watching his still sleeping face as the night took her again. She'd tell him in the morning. She'd tell him he was going to be a father.

**Well, that ends a very erotic interlude chapter of my saga. What did you guys think, as this was by far the raunchiest chapter I've written so far? Oh, and the bit of Ahsoka and Tau's minds melding was something I got from Mass Effect: Andromeda. I hope it works for the chapter. If you think this is the last smut piece from me, then you'd better think again. Thanks to jojobink01, though, I also have a couple other ideas for the story later on, if I can manage to get to that point in the story. So, needless to say, it won't be for at least a few months. I just hope that this story isn't taken down for being too mature on the site, or I'll be in big trouble. So, how are you all doing on this cold day of Monday, January 20, 2020? I'm doing well, as I worked hard yesterday for over nine hours, and did some homework today before finishing this chapter. I hope you enjoy, as I will soon work on Chapter 14 after Chapter 13 has been revised and published. I'd better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. Have a blessed day, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live The Expanded Universe! **

**(Wednesday, January 29, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this fine morning? I'm doing well, as I got Chapter 13 revised, and am close to being done with Ch. 14. I should be done with it by tomorrow or Thursday, if al goes well. In other news, the TobyMac concert is only three days away, and I'm so excited for it. So, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to revise, but there were other concerns that delayed its revision, and I'm just glad it's finally done. I won't be doing a smut piece like this for a while, but I promise it'll be good when it's time to write another romantic piece between Tau and Ahsoka, and maybe another pair of characters when the time comes. Well, I'd better get this chapter to jojobinks01 for the final look over. May God be with us all, and long live the Expanded Universe!**


End file.
